wonderpadfandomcom-20200213-history
The rise of the Zombies!
This is the 3rd chapter of Vampire Genesis: *'Mai' wakes up when.... Arthur: Good morning miss Mai! Mai: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! (Shouts) *'Damon' and Salem go to see what happened to Mai. Damon: What's wrong Mai?! Salem: Hey why did the bitch shout?! Mai: Nothing its just that Arthur scared me! He came close and for a moment I tought he was going to suck my blood! By the way the bitch is you salem!!! Salem: I am kinda, am I?! Hehehe Arthur: So I scared you miss Mai, I am sorry, sorry, sorry, can you forgive me?! Mai: Oh don't worry about that its just that it looks like that I have to get used to you guys, thats all now all of you get out of my room!! (Shouts) Salem: K ok were getting out!!! *They all prapere them selfs to go to school and Mai prepares breakfast for all. Arthur: Hey miss Mai what are you doing? Mai: I'am preparing breakfast. Arthur: Oh I see so what are you prepering for us miss Mai? Mai: Well I'am making pancakes! Arthur: Pancakes? What are those?! Damon: Oh so its pancakes again, great! Salem: Finaly you made something usefull! Mai: Fuck you! Here you go eat up and shut up! (slams a pancake in Salem's mouth) So what do you think about it Arthur?! Salem: kkafgdsa Hey you almost chocked me!!! (Angry) Arthur: Oh its deleciuos thank you, can i have an other one please miss Mai?! Mai: Sure have as much as you like Arthur: Realy!? Thanks miss Mai!! Salem: You made a big mistake kuz know he is gona eat everything! (Sarcasm) Arthur: No I'm not i'm not a pig like you!! Salem: Now ho is the pig?! You bastered!! Damon: Thanks for the breakfast''' Mai'! (puts his plate in the kitchen sink goes for his school bag) '''Mai': Yeah are you ready Salem? kuz we are going! Salem: Coming.... (finishes his pancakes) Arthur: Where are you guys going? Mai: Oh, we forgot to tell you! Sorry for that! Well we're going to school! Arthur: Oh, wait whats a school?! Can I come?! Salem: School is an anyoing place where you learn stuff and get boared! Mai: Well something like that, and I don't think you are allowed to come with us Arthur, sorry!! Arthur: Oh thats ok I shall stay here and guard your house while you guys are not here then bye! Mai, Damon and Salem: Bye Mai: See you later. Arthur: Oh and bring me a souvenier pls! Mai: Don't worry we will Salem: Yeah sure we will bring you some home work!!XD *They go to school. During the break... Salem: Hey Mai! Mai: Oh whats up guys?! Damon: Well we just entered to the school gym to train a little bit more during breaks, P.E. and free lessons! Mai: That great! Damon: Yeah it will also keep us fit! Salem: Well we don't need to worry about that kuz we are vampires! We shall stay fit! Mai: Lucky! Damon: Why are we lucky?! You are fit aren't you?! Salem: Are you blind brother?! Can't you see all her fat?!! (goes next to her and starts poiting his finger to her to show where she is fat) Here, here and defanatly here!! (was going to touch her butt but she kicked him in the face, smashing him into the wall) Aww!!!!!!!! Mai: Don't even dare pervert!!! Damon: You had that coming bro! Now lets go at the gym since we have some time. And at the same time you shall train your self against Mai!! Hehehe (Sarcasm) Salem: Yeah maybe I should! See ya Mai!! A friend of Mai: Wow, they are strange and goofy as you say!! Especialy Salem!! Mai: Yeah they are! (Low voice) ............................. *On their way home...... Salem: Man I'm tired!!! Damon: Well you are the weakest one of us bro! Salem: Hey, now ho said that I am the weakest of the group?! Damon: I did!!! Salem: Hey, you basterd! You weren't the one that was hit in the face by a bulldozer!!!! Mai: It was your fault you basterd!!! (gets calm) hehehehe..... Damon: What are you laughing at Mai?! Mai: Oh its nothing, something that only I would understand hehe Salem: Hmmmm?! Mai: Ok know lets get on to it, kuz I'm getting tired:P! Salem: You think, you are tired?!!!! Damon: Hehehe *When they get to Mai's house they meet with Arthur again and get all take something to eat. Arthur: Hey guys I was getting anoyed here by my self! I wanted to do something so I prepared something! Mai: Oh thanks! You shoudn't. *Then he shows the what he prepared. Arthur: Ta da!! Salem: These are just bugs in a plate!! Arthur: Well its because I don't know how to cook! Heheheh.... Salem: And you think we're gona eat bug because you do it?!! Arthur: Well I wanted to ask you miss Mai, can you teach me how to cook pls?! Especialy how to cook pan cakes pls!! Mai: I will, but not today kuz we will take some noodles, I'll teach during saturday and sunday!:) Arthur: Thank you miss''' Mai', thank you, thank you, thank you!!! '''Mai': Oh my pleasure!:) *They start eating.... then the Archana Stone started lighting up, meaning that the enemies had arrive. *They found what appered zombies in the kyoto graveyard and they also say Beelzebub. Mai: Zombies?!!!!:O Salem: Hey bozos whats up?! Mai: Did you here a word I sad?! I sad are those Zombies??? Salem: Are you blind of course they Zombies!!! Damon: Gues its not always the same minions! Beelzebub: Ah the sons of Boris what a same that I have to kill you. Damon: You batraid our father! Salem: Did he realy say that he is gona kill us?! Beelzebub: Its time to show you the real power of a mad scientist! Hahahahaha (Evil laugh) *Then he presses a button of some sort of device, and then an other monster comes out from the floor.... Mai: What is that thing? (Confused) (Scared) Damon: My guess goes for an other zombie!!! Beelzebub: You are seeing my latest creation, a general, Jok-Ool the zombie general! Hahahahaha (Evil laugh) I was able to create these''' Zombies''' thanks to Darius's electrical powers. Jok-Ool: Its time for you to die!!!!! *Then Jok-Ool '''throghs his metal ball at them but they sucssesfuly grab '''Mai and jump away, making the metal ball destroy alot of graves. Jok-Ool: Missed!! Damon: That was close! (thinking: He got messive stenght!) *The''' Zombie''' minions get closer to them altough they are slow but they have a big amount Salem: Gues he is not the only one attacking us! Beelzebub: Gues I can leave you in the helpfull hands of my friends! Ta ta. Salem: Hey were do you think yo're going?! *'Beelzebub' vanishis. Damon: That bastered ran away! Then lets take care of his stupid friends! *They start attacking the Zombies by using there swords. But they do not go down. Salem: How can you kill something that is already dead?! Damon: Yeah, maybe we should try something else! Mai: Man they're ugly!! Salem: They are Zombies! Of course they are ugly!! Arthur: Don't worry miss Mai, I'll protect you!! Mai: Thank you Arthur! Damon: Don't make promises that you can't keep Arthur! Neither we know if we are gona make it, he got messive strenght! Salem: Yeah even I don't know if we're gona make it! Jok-Ool: You two babies are afraid of big, bad, old Jok-Ool?! I'm flatered!! Salem: Now ho did you call babies?! You bastered!!! *'Salem' goes to attack Jok-Ool. Damon: No wait you fool!!! Salem: Ahhhh *He stags Jok-Ool '''in his big face with his sword but with-out hurting him. '''Jok-Ool: Hehehehe you realy taught you are gona hurt me with that tooth pick?! You must be understimating me! Now i'm gona destroy you all!!!!! (shouts) *Then''' Jok-Ool''' shouts blasting Salem away in an air blast. Salem: Now that gona leave a mark! Damon: I told you fool you mus not rush in a battle, he is stronger then an army of minions! You must also be smart in a battle not only strong!! Mai: Keep going like this and you shall make you self get killed you moran!! Salem: But I am smart brother! Damon: What?! *'Salem' generates a fire ball with his hand and shouts it on his sword that left staged to Jok-Ool '''and thanks to the swords power (boosts any vampire fire element attack) it made '''Jok-Ool go on fire. Jok-Ool: It burns! It burns!... Damon: Thats smart! Now thats what I call playing with fire! Mai: I think its working! He realy is getting hurt! Jok-Ool: It burns! No wait I forgot (he blows away all the fire from him) now thats better!! Salem: What the heck?!... *Grabs Salem's sword and extracts it from him. Jok-Ool: Now thats better! Salem: Hey give be back my sword! Jok-Ool: Sure, here have it, it won't be very useful any way! *'Jok-Ool' throughs Salem's sword at him, and the sword gets staged to a tomb stone. Jok-Ool: Now get them you fools!! (Shouts) *Then the''' Zombies get closer to them. '''Damon: Come on! Not these bozos again?! *The Archana stone starts lighting up again. Damon: Hmmm its lighting up gain?! But why now?! We already know that these bozos are here! Mai: This time the stone showed me how to defeat the''' Zombies'! '''Salem': Well how?! Mai: Well it told me that we must defeat Jok-Ool if we want to defeat the Zombies! Thats all. Salem: '''Oh yeah kuz thats gona be eazy peazy lemon squizy! Right?! Would you like a drink with your bar-b-ued Zombies?! '''Damon: We must still try, we canno't surrender that quickly. We'll think of something. Salem: Then lets use your brillant mind to help us, so put it to work!! Damon: Lets face him together bro! Salem: Finaly yor talking my language!! *'Salem '''and '''Damon' bought run to Jok-Ool '''to fight him face on. '''Jok-Ool: You are realy anoying! *Then''' Jok-Ool''' shouts to try to blast the away but they sucssesfully jump and avoid the attack. Salem: I ain't gona fall for that trick again you bastered! *Then they both kick Jok-Ool in the head, leaving the mark of their shoes on Jok-Ool's head. Salem: If you liked that then you're gona love whats coming next! Jok-Ool: No, it looks like you are gona love whats coming next! Salem: Huh? (Confused) *Then they hear Mai shouting. Damon: Mai! (Shouts) *Then they see Mai and Arthur '''captured by the zombies. '''Mai: Let me go, let me go!! Damon: Let her go Jok-Ool! Salem: Arthur you said that you shall protect her! Arthur: Well its not my fault that we were surronded and out numbered! Jok-Ool: Looks like take the last laugh, kuz once I take you friend to''' Darius''' he shall gain ultimate power. In fact this means tht he doesn't need you arround so I gues I can gain you're powers!! Damon: Gain our powers?! (Confused) *'Jok-Ool '''starts to absorbing with his mouth like a vacuum cleaner, and tries to absorb '''Salem' and Damon. Salem: Hey whats happening?! (Confused) Damon: He is trying to suck us inside of him!! Jok-Ool: Looks like you discovered what i'm planning, and know you shall be part of me!! Hahaha. *They both get sucked inside of Jok-Ool. Jok-Ool: That was the last time that were heared of them! Hahaha. I already feal stronger then ever!! Mai: No!!!! Salem, Damon!!!! (Shouting) *Then the two brothers show up in the inside of Jok-Ool floating in the nothing. Salem: Were are we?! (Confused) Damon: I think we are inside Jok-Ool. Salem: Man it stinks in hear... is it me or you feel weak too?! (Tired) Damon: Yeah I do. It feels like our strenght is getting absorbed away! Salem: We must find a way out of here!! (Scared) *Then their swords's crystals start to glow up and start moving them and after some time they see a blue light. They notice that it is Jok-Ool's soul core. Jok-Ool: It over for them now! Its time to take you to Darius, he knows what to do, he shall need both your blood and the amulet! Mai: What do you mean my blood?! Arthur: Shut up Jok-Ool!! Jok-Ool: What, you didn't tell you that Darius '''doesn't only want the amulet, he also wants your blood to gain ultimate power! And you call them friends?! '''Mai: Why, why didn't you guys tell me?! Arthur: Well its because the others tought that it would have been better this way for know! Mai: So when were you going to tell me huh?! I taught that you would tell me everything!! (Angry) *'Arthur '''remembers what '''Salem' and Damon told him. Arthur: Well, hermm.... they taught that you weren't prepared yet! Mai: ..... (Confused) Jok-Ool: Well you can stop worrying of your life kuz it shall soon end!! Hahahah............... (Hurt) *Then he feels getting hurt every were. Jok-Ool: Wats going on?! I feel like i'm getting weaker and weaker!! Its impossible is it them?! (Week) Arthur: Whats going on with him? (Confused) Mai: H??? Jok-Ool: No, no this can't be happening!! They, they are....... (then he shouts and the two brothes sucssesfuly get out of Jok-Ool from its back because they sliced his back open, leaving and x scar on his back.) Arthur: They made it! (Happy) Mai: Yes they are still alive! Salem: You didn't think wewere going to be betten that easily, didn't you?! Jok-Ool: How did you...? Damon: Well to be honest neither we know! The only thing we know is that we've betten you!! *Then his and the others zombies bodies desolve and their souls go into the amulet, freeing both Mai and Arthur. Salem: We did i bro! Damon: Yeah we did! (Then they fist each other) Mai: Now lets get back home! But if you do not tell me everything next time I sware that I'm gona kill you two with my bare hands got it! Salem: Emm yes mham! (Scared) Damon: We understand you loud and clear! But about what are we talking about exactly?! (Scared) (Confused) Mai: (Low voice) I'm talking about the blood sucking part, the part were''' Darius''' need also my blood to gain ultimate power!! Damon: So you found out huh! Mai: Yes! But I forgive you kuz you were just thinking for my good! Salem: So ho told you huh?! Was it that white bat of Arthur huh?! Mai: No, it was that guy or thing, that you guys were fighting! Salem: Oh... sorry Arthur! Arthur: Nee its nothing! Damon: Man is it me or are we even stronger! Salem: No, I do too feel stronger! Its like if we have took some of the strenght of Jok-Ool '''afer we got out of him! '''Damon: Yep at least we got stronger then before, know I think its better if we we get out of here because of the police find us here they shall think that we wracked the graves! Mai: Well teqnichly you did!!XD Salem: Hahaha (Sarcasm) *Then they quickly go away from the graveyard and go back to Mai's place. Then the police arraives. Head of police (Jaden): W..wha...what just happened here?! (confused) 2nd police: Sir, sir... Sir....!!! Head of police (Jaden): Emm what?! 2nd: Sir what are we going to do?! Head of police (Jaden): Oh wright, well partol the area, search for clues and any one that looks suspeceus! And call for someone to fix the graves!! Go, go, go!!! Mai: Look its already on the t.v. news! Salem: What?! Already? Come on! Damon: Wow that was fast! Arthur: Hey whats that shiny box?! Damon: Oh wright you don't know what it is! Mai: Well you guys do? Damon: Yep we know, our father used to tell us about things of this world! He told us that the t.v. stands for television, a box which allows you to see programs, news, shows, movies, ecc. Arthur: Oh I see Mai: Well time to hit the bed! Damon: K good night to all! Mai: Good night! Arthur: Good night miss Mai! Mai: Night! :) *They all go to bed. But mean while in Avallon.... Darius: Looks like we don't have news from Jok-Ool, wright! Beelzebub: No my lord,.... it also seems like I can't feel its soul beating any more! Claudia: Well looks like your patetic creation was killed! Beelzebub: Hey shut up bitch! Darius: You know that you're talking to my wife don't you! Beelzebub. Beelzebub: Oh, no forgive me my lord! Claudia: Now now look at the crazy, foolish, scary pants! Beelzebub: Know you little....! Jennifer: Oh so she is your only wife I see ha?! Darius: Well I wouldn't forget you my dear!..... Its time to send more against them, I want that girl and I want that amulet as soon as possible Beelzebub!!!! Beelzebub: Oh yeah, on the way (he goes away) Darius: Go and bring me an Arachnid! Beelzebub: Why my lord, if I'm allowed to ask?! Darius: Thanks my lovely Claudia's vampire fire element we shall have a new servent to our collection!! Hahahaha (Evil Laugh) 'End of Chapter....' Category:Vampire Genesis Category:Chapter